


The end of friday the 13th

by Black_mirror



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_mirror/pseuds/Black_mirror
Summary: It is now the summer and soon summer camps are opening up, Jenny Myers family owns a huge lodge with camps around the lodge out on the shores of crystal lake she hires her friends to be the new counselors of the camp all is ment to be serene but someone lurks the forest of the new camp myers things are stolen a tall figure in the woods and a strange admiration for jenny from the figure. The story of camp crystal lake, the Legend of Pamela voorhees and the rumors of jason voorhees All comes to a head on the night of Friday The 13th.
Relationships: Jenny Myers/Adam Palomino
Kudos: 2





	The end of friday the 13th

The summer of 1987. 

Buggzy sat his things down on the dirt path "well were here" he said looking at the huge log lodge the others sat their things on the ground and looked around " i can't believe our Jenny owns this place" murmured Tiffany, "me neither i never knew Jenny's family was rich and owned such a beautiful place." Said Vanessa.

" yes well this place is beautiful but when will jenny be here my feet are tired and i wanna sit in a comfy chair" whined victoria, " yeah me too i wanna rest when will she be here." Said Chad annoyed. A.J. rolled her eyes " you can wait jenny is still picking up supplies and breaking in the engine of her dream car." Fox raised a brow " so what car should we be on the lookout then." A.J. shrugged " i don't know all i know she she said that she has been saving up for a long time and that her dad had a friend." They were all interrupted by a car horn and a rumble of an engine they turned and gasped at the fancy red topless car roll in Jenny who was driving with sun glasses on took off her sunglasses and smiled " Hey guys how are all of you?" Jenny asked kindly.

Buggzy whistled " Well hello miss Myers we are doing just fine A.J. was telling how you got your dream car and i must say i am impressed." Jenny giggled "Yup my dream car a 1960 Lincoln continental mark v2 in a shinny red." She stepped out the car she was in her usual outfit a brown and yellow stripped short sleeved collared shirt with red pants. " well lets get everything inside." Said Jenny, " oh i was waiting for you to say that" said victoria sighing with relief Jenny shook her head and they all headed into the lodge. A figure stood at the edge of the forest he clutched his pickaxe in one hand he had seen the building of this place he was curious but mother told him to stay away.

He watches as the teens walked into the lodge he stared at the girl Jenny as she was called she was different than most teens, other teens were hotheaded, rude, drank beer and worst of all had sex and he did not like that, but the girl was the opposite of those things but the others were just like the other teens he had seen before " _Jason my boy watch for now don't let that good girl be changed by those horrid people."_ he nodded he would not let the good girl be changed for his and his mother's sake.

Everyone's things were now inside and they were resting in the main hall "i have to say jen this is a very beautiful place" said adam jenny smiled " thanks i actually choose this spot and designed the lodge" adam was surprised " really? Well jenny you pick a beautiful spot and designed an amazing pad" Jenny giggled and blushed "thank you Adam" Adam smiled back with a little pink on his cheeks. On the other side of the room tiffany watched the whole thing she gave a sly smile and Deborah noticed "what are you planning tiff?" Deborah warned.

Tiffany pointed, "See Jenny and Adam over their they so definitely like each other." Deborah looked at Jenny and Adam and she noticed the pink blush on adam cheeks " is Adam blushing?" Tiffany's grin widened "He most definitely is and i am going to help them get together." Deborah glanced at Tiffany " i think that is not a good idea i think you should let it take its course."

Tiffany scoffed " Fine but if need be i will pull some strings." Deborah rolled her eyes and grabbed her new camera " hey guys how about we take a picture of us the first counselors of the new camp myers?" Jenny smiled " that sounds like a nice idea." Everyone now stood outside Deborah set up the camera " ok everyone ready?" Everyone nodded Deborah got to the group and they all smiled and with a flash the picture was took deborah picked up the photo and they all looked at the picture " That is a great picture deb" said Buggzy " thanks" said Deborah.

Jenny looked at the photo but they she noticed something " Hey What is that in the background of the photo... In the forest." They all looked in the background and she was something in the background " It looks like a person?" Said Fox, Jenny looked back at the wood looking into the thick depths of trees she did not see anyone "hm maybe it is just nothing probably a worker probably forgot something.",Everyone hummed in agreement and they went back inside it was now very late and the moon rose in the dark sky.

Everyone was in their pajamas everyone but jenny was in the living room they were talking and chatting when tiffany walked into the room with a sheer navy blue robe "Hey Vic is this yours?" Asked Tiffany Victoria shook her head "No that's is not mine sorry" then another person walked into the room " Ah there's my robe!" Said jenny she was wearing a navy blue night slip which had a deep v cut and ended half way down her thighs and accentuated her long legs and smooth skin. " Tiffany thanks you found my robe." Smiled Jenny not noticing the silence in the room.

Tiffany nodded and gave Jenny her robe eyeing her night slip " well i am going to bed don't get to loud." And jenny walked back upstairs....... " wow.. I never knew jenny wore something like that." Said adam blushing." Tiffany smirk " oh were you checking her out now Adam?" The others laughed as Adam sputtered " N-NO!!! I wasn't i just saying i was expecting her to wear something more covering."

Tiffany gave a big smirk before sitting down and talking with the others. Jenny opened the bey window in her room which was decorated with the things like posters of classic movies and butterflies and shelves of books and vhs cases, she took off her robe and placed it on it's hook and climbed into bed letting the sounds of the night lull her into sleep she did not noticed a large figure that had climbed on the large tree branch near her window stared at her while she slept.

* * *

Notes

I hope you like this edit it took abit but i think i fix most of my errors and have a merry Christmas since this edit bye! Also please share some commentary and ways i can help improve my story. 


End file.
